I Don't Have To Try
by butterfliies-x
Summary: Bella's feisty cousin Alexys comes to visit, and without trying she causes chaos and steals the hearts of Edward and Jacob. R&R please! First chapter is up.
1. I don't like you, you don't like me

**Author's note; **So, here is my very short first chapter of my story. The second chapter will be up soon! Hopefully, you enjoy my story. Please R&R! Thanks.

* * *

I Don't Have To Try;

Alexys Swan;

"You've got to be kidding me."

I stared out the window and looked at my new home: Forks, Washington. So far, my first impression of it wasn't good. All I could see was a cluster of houses, trees, and rain, a place I

could clearly see I wasn't going to fit in well. As if life wasn't a bitch enough. It all started when I got kicked out of boarding school. Apparently, they considered me a 'bad influence' and a

'menace to society'. Because of that, all the other schools refused to take me in. My mother, being extremely strict as she is, decides to send me to some dreary dwelling to live with a

cousin. Looking out the window, a queasy feeling started to build up in my stomach. These houses were all…perfect. Not one thing stood out of place.

"Mom, who is this cousin anyways?" I asked suspiciously.

With all the last minute arrangements, my mother didn't even bother telling me the name of the people I was staying with.

"Well, the only relatives who could take you in on such short notice are Charlie and Bella!" my mother replied nervously, glancing in the mirror to see my reaction.

Bella Swan? Oh God, no! The last time I saw her was two years ago, before she moved to Forks. She was clumsy and awkward, and was always complaining about things. I don't like her.

At all. The problem is, Bella is drop dead gorgeous, and she doesn't even see it. I hate people like that. My boyfriend was fawning over her the last time we met! And she was as clueless

as a piece of bread. She makes me feel so insecure about myself. I looked at the window again, imagining me and Bella living together. I couldn't. We are so different from each other, it's

funny, but this was hardly a time to be laughing. I slumped down in my seat, pissed off as hell. Bella Swan was the person Mom considered to be a good influence? _Really? _I wasn't

planning on forgiving my mother for this, ever!

Bella Swan;

"Bells? She's coming! It's time to come on down!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled to myself, tying my messy brown hair into a ponytail. I still couldn't believe we were having my cousin over at such short notice. When I heard the news, Charlie

told me when she was coming and all the details, but he failed to mention _who _she was. I had no idea which relative was staying with us, so I guess I was going to find out.

"I thought you were going to look nice for this 'cousin' of yours," said a voice behind me, and I felt a tug on my ponytail. It was my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, god of all gods, perfection of

perfection, and resident vegetarian vampire.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now remember, be on your best behaviour. I don't want anything to go wrong, okay?" I instructed to him, hoping he would take it seriously. Edward cocked his head

and smiled charmingly at me.

"You are a strange creature, Bella," he purred, his voice golden. Sometimes it's weird being the ordinary, plain girlfriend of an extraordinary vampire. I tousled his already perfectly tousled

hair and rolled my eyes.

"Just shush and let me do the talking, okay?" I told him.

Clasping his hand, I walked down the stairs to wait for my cousin. I know I planned to know who she is when she came, but my suspicions got to me.

"Alright, Dad, you can tell me who she is now and stop trying to hide it from me," I told him, and he went red. I knew Charlie much too well.

"Well, Bells, I know you're not going to like this, but Cousin Lexy is going to stay with us!"

My eyes instantly went wide with horror. Alexys? With her colourful makeup, colourful hair, and bossy attitude? I didn't like her one bit, especially since we had nothing in common. Even

though she decided to cake herself in makeup, I was nothing in comparison to her. Alexys was stunning, and I was sure everyone would fall to her knees, like they usually do. Edward

frowned at my disappointment, and asked, "Alexys? What is she like?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, you'll see."


	2. Vivacious smile is another word for HOT

**Author's note;** Yay, posted the second chapter! Thanks to Xrizz for helping me with some things here. Anyways, I love reviews ;) Thanks!

* * *

Alexys Swan;

As soon as I stepped into Charlie's view, he immediately backed away.

"Lexy! Wow…you look…different."

I smirked. I didn't think the small town people of Forks have ever seen a girl with jet black hair and purple streaks, lime green eyeliner, and paint splattered Converse.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Uncle Charlie!" I cried, and gave him a bone crushing hug. No matter what my appearance was, I would always be Charlie's favourite niece. He's always

supported me, whatever my decision was. If Bella gave herself coloured streaks, Charlie would throw a fit. Ha ha, I would love to see that.

I led myself into the small living room and placed my suitcase along the couch. I just entered my new home, and already I felt nostalgic for my old house with my mother. She didn't care if I

blasted my rock music at full volume, or if I threw raging parties. My mother's only strict when I misbehave, which is often.

"Alexys, what a pleasure to see you," a strangled voice came from the corner. Surprise, surprise, it was Bella, sulking in the corner near the stairs. It was time to show her what real acting

is all about.

"Isabella! Oh my God, you look so different!" I gushed, putting on the biggest smile I could muster. Trust me, that took a lot of energy. I ran to where she was and stretched out my arms

for a hug. Bella glanced at my arms as if they were covered in snot, and slowly leaned in to return the hug. She patted my back lightly, and quickly withdrew. Damn, couldn't she even

pretend to like me? I freakin' put effort to pretend to like her!

"So…what's up?" I retorted, snapping my bubblegum. Surveying Bella, I looked at her from head to feet. She looked the same, just prettier. As always, she was lacking a taste in clothes.

Her unruly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her clothes were brown. I was wearing a colourful band tee, skinny jeans, black tutu, neon makeup, and had a black bow in my hair.

She looked like crap in the brown outfit. Sadly, only Bella could pull that shit off.

"Well, hello there. You must be Alexys."

Startled, I whipped around, and instantly my mouth dropped. There, on the stairs was a guy who would probably be the definition of perfect in any girl's dictionary. He had pale skin, messy

bronze hair, and golden eyes. Damn, who needs the definitions? He was just plain HOT! Luckily, I think he was startled by me too. His eyes widened, just for a split second, and he

whispered, "Whoa." Then he regained his cool.

"Whoooo is this, Bells? Your new boy toy?" I cried, my breath taken away. The guy laughed softly, while Bella fumed. I could see that this smokin' hot perfection was too good for a girl like

Bella.

"That's my boyfriend…Edward Cullen." Bella replied in discomfort. I had placed her in an uncomfortable position. I stuck out my tongue and turned to Edward. He was obviously amused by

our little fight, so I gave him a coy smile. I'm always in the mood for a little harmless flirting.

"So, Edward, do you only go for the boring types or am I candidate too?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen as I gave Edward a flirty wave. Bella let go of my wrist and glared at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"Could you at least control yourself?" She exploded. I went for the innocent look as I put on a pout.

"Whatever do you mean, Bells?" I whimpered innocently.

"Could you stop ogling Edward like a schoolgirl?"

I rolled my eyes. Bella always had a pole up her ass.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's hot! What's wrong with a little harmless flirting?"

"He is not 'hot'! He is stunning, dazzling, radiating!"

"Hot." I retorted.

"Edward is a god! He has smoky, amber eyes and a vivacious smile!"

"Yeah, another way to say that is: HOT!"

Well, that was one way to rape a thesaurus. Bella narrowed her eyes and stared at me. Apparently, little itsy bitsy Bells had quite a temper! I guess this wasn't the right time to break the

news that I was getting my drum set sent in tomorrow. Oh, well. Bella was already seething. Might as well anger her some more.

"Oh, by the way, some movers are coming in with my drum set tomorrow. 'Kay? Just tell them to put it in the living room.

Bella's eyes widened.

"What!?"


	3. UPDATE

Hey! Sorry for the break in writing, but I'll continue writing if I get more reviews! :)

Thnnxx!


End file.
